1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a fixing device, and a drying device.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including an image forming device that forms an image on a recording medium; and a light source that, after the image has been formed by the image forming device, irradiates the recording medium with light to fix the image on the recording medium, while the recording medium moves relatively in a predetermined movement direction. The light source includes a current supply section, a light emitting section, and a current output section. Electric current for light emission is supplied to the current supply section. The light emitting section includes light emitting elements that are disposed two-dimensionally. At least the light emitting elements that are provided side by side in the movement direction among the light emitting elements are electrically connected in parallel. The current output section outputs the electric current that has passed through the light emitting section. The current supply section and the light emitting section are provided side by side in the movement direction.